


New Year, New Tricks

by ashtraythief



Series: Hungry [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Hand Jobs, Jeff owns the word sweetheart, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: Jensen and Jeff celebrate New Year's. Jensen thinks they should ring in the New Year with sex, even if they are at a friend's party.(Set roughly two years after Hungry)





	New Year, New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeeLikeJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeLikeJ/gifts).



> Written for the 5th round of the spn masquerade fest on livejournal for this prompt: In public and/or with the thrill of -potentially- being discovered. One J comes up behind the other and starts whispering filthy nothings in his ear while opening his pants. The other J leans back and enjoys
> 
> This can be read as a stand alone but since I was pretty sure this was beelikej’s prompt, I used the Jeff and the Jensen from our old reversebang Hungry verse. I had a feeling she’d be okay with that.

 

 

A high-power job comes with a lot of advantages. Disadvantages too—Jensen hates it when Jeff’s job keeps him late or sends him far away—but the advantages win. Like celebrating New Year’s in the skyscraper apartment of one of Jeff’s best friends.

They’d had amazing food, good booze and great music. There had been pool tables and poker tables and they had partied the whole night. At midnight, they had kissed outside on the big balcony.

Now, the sun is slowly rising across the city. Most of the guests have gone home, and some who couldn't walk anymore are sprawled out over couches and sofas. One guy has even passed out in the bathtub.

Jeff is deep in conversation with an old college buddy and Jensen has snuck out onto the balcony again when his last conversation partner had taken a cab home. He inhales the cold crisp air and watches the sun rise.

The only thing missing from this night is sex—Jeff, the spoilsport, had refused to fuck him in the bathroom—but Jeff still looks reasonably awake and Jensen’s pretty sure he’ll get him interested as soon as they’re back at their hotel.

Behind him, he hears the balcony door open and close, then Jeff steps up to his back, solid and warm. Jensen leans back against his broad chest and lets out a contented breath.

“Tired?” Jeff’s voice rumbles in Jensen’s ear.

“Not really. But I’m ready to go back to the hotel.”

Jeff laughs, low and rough. “Oh yeah? And why’s that?”

Jensen wiggles back against him. “Well, call me crazy but I think we should ring in the new year with sex.”

“Hmm.” Jeff’s arms wrap around him and then one of his hands reaches down to cup Jensen’s crotch. “You think so?”

Jensen lets his head drop back against Jeff’s shoulder and pushes his hips back. “Yeah.”

“Of course you do,” Jeff says and strokes his quickly hardening dick. “Horny little thing.”

“That’s all your fault, you’re way too hot, old man.”

Jeff softly bites into his neck and Jensen moans.

“Be nice, sweetheart, or I might change my mind.”

“Oh yeah? Change it from what?”

“Well,” Jeff says slowly and his hands make quick work of Jensen's belt, button and zipper. “I was thinking, I’d get you hard, right here.”

“Mission accomplished.” Jensen’s breathing is speeding up while Jeff is still stroking him, slowly, almost leisurely but with just the right amount of pressure.

“Gonna get you hot and desperate,” Jeff mutters and there’s the click of a cap and then Jeff’s hand comes back slick. “Tease you until you’re leaking for me, sweetheart, until you beg for my cock.”

Jensen’s breath hitches. He has absolutely no doubt that that’s exactly how it’s going to go. “And then?”

“Then I’m gonna push you against the balustrade and fuck you right here, where anyone could interrupt us any second. Or they’d just have to look out the window. Look to your left.”

Jensen forces his head to move and sees another skyscraper, so close to them he can spot individual curtains.

“You think they could see, if they looked out the window?”

Jeff twists his hand and whatever Jensen was going to say comes out as a garbled moan.

“Maybe we’re gonna wait until the hotel after all.” Jeff’s voice is dark. “I don’t think I want to share you.”

“Anything,” Jensen pants out. “Just, fuck, let me come first.”

Jeff mouths along his ear. “Ask nicely.”

“Oh god, you asshole, please—”

The balcony door opens again.

“Oh, there you guys are.” Sophia, the hostess, comes up to them, wrapped in a blanket and looking tired.

Jensen freezes but Jeff pushes them forward a bit, Jensen’s hips leaning against the banister, the ledge protecting him from sight from the waist own. And Jeff, the fucker, doesn’t take his hand off of Jensen’s cock. He stops stroking him but he still flexes his fingers and massages Jensen’s dick. Jensen’s going to die.

“You okay, Jensen?” Sophia asks. “You look a little flushed.”

“Just a little too much champagne,” Jensen mumbles and feels his face redden. In Jeff’s hand, his dick leaks more precome.

Jeff lets out a long-suffering sigh. “Don’t worry, Sophia, I’m gonna get him home safe.”

“You better. Jensen, it was lovely to meet you. I’m gonna fall asleep standing up any minute, so if you’ll excuse me. But I expect both of you for leftover dinner tomorrow.”

“You got it,” Jeff says and Jensen manages a “nice to meet you too” but then he has to bite his tongue so he doesn’t moan out loud. Jeff’s doing some serious exercises in dexterity with his hands, his rings biting into the skin with just the right amount of pain-pleasure and Jensen’s about to come standing about ten feet away from the woman who’d poured him champagne half the evening and asked him where a freshly minted master’s student was planning on working.

“Jeff,” he hisses.

“Don’t worry baby, I got you.”

As soon as the balcony door closes, Jeff goes back to jerking him in earnest and Jensen sinks against Jeff’s body.

“That’s it, sweetheart, lemme take care of you. Fuck, you’re so fucking beautiful in this light, gonna have to drag you outside during a sunrise more often.”

“Only if I get coffee and sex,” Jensen pants out. He is _not_ a morning person.

Jeff presses a line of hot open-mouthed kisses along his neck. “Anything you want.”

When Jeff pulls him in closer, Jensen can feel the long hot line of his cock against his ass and yeah, he really needs Jeff to fuck him later.

“Come on, sweetheart, come for me.”

“Only if you fuck me later.”

“You can bet your ass on that,” Jeff grumbles and rubs his dick against Jensen’s ass.

Jensen half-laughs, half-moans, then Jeff pulls him in tighter, speeds up his hand in just the right rhythm and Jensen helpless comes all over his fist.

He keeps leaning against Jeff, waiting for his hammering heartbeat to slow down. Jeff’s hard dick is still nestled against Jensen’s ass but Jeff doesn’t do anything about it and Jensen thanks the heavens that Jeff is the most patient of men and actually enjoys a drawn-out foreplay. Still, Jensen is a good boyfriend.

He reaches back between them and rubs over Jeff’s dick. “Want me to help with that?”

Jeff hums, then draws back. “Yeah. Want to watch you ride me.”

Jensen grins. “I can do that. You want to wait till we get back to the hotel, or…?” Jensen jerks his head over to the lounge chairs sitting in the corner of the balcony. They’re protected from view by an extension of the apartment’s wall but they’d still be visible to anyone who came out on the balcony. The thought makes Jensen’s whole body tingle.

Jeff looks like he wants to say no, so Jensen steps up to him and kisses him, deep and filthy. “Didn’t you say something about fucking me while the sun rises?”

Jeff curses but drags Jensen over to the lounge chairs anyway.

 

“You realize I’m going to make it a habit of waking you up in the morning now,” Jeff says after, when they’re cuddling on the lounge chair under one of the fluffy outdoor blankets.

Jensen yawns and burrows deeper into Jeff’s chest. “As long as you do it with your dick in my ass, we’ll be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on tumblr [here.](http://ashtraythief.tumblr.com/) My ask box is always open.


End file.
